Naruko's New Game
by IcyXero
Summary: She died. She was killed and now it was the end...Or was it? Naruko wakes up in a strange place and in front of her there was some box asking her if she wanted to start a new game. How odd. Well, might as well see what it does! Female Gamer Naruko, Smarter Naruko.
1. Prologue - New Game

Hello one and all to my first ever fan fiction! I hope you all enjoy my story for what it's worth and please don't be afraid to give reviews. You can tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, and give me helpful suggestions to add to the story. Thank you and once again, enjoy.

Btw this is slightly AU for those that were wondering.

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto. Never have, never will.

 **P** **rologue – New Game**

 **/**

It had been a long and grueling fight for one Naruko Uzumaki and now it had finally come to an end. She had finally tracked down her best friend after the Fourth Shinobi World War and she surly had the hardest fight of her life. What with his sharingan and with her personal furball that resided within her seal. The battle had been a rough one and a close one at that but thanks to a special seal that she had been working on with the pervy sage before he died, she had come out on top. The seal itself was a simple one honestly, it was just the amount of chakra that was needed to activate it, something that she had in reserves. And here they were now, battle scared and tired, but both alive.

What used to be her long, lavish blonde hair was now stained red, cut in many places from kunai and various other weapons. The cheeks that used to belong to the bubbly young girl now had deep gashes across her whisker like birth marks. Her deep, ocean like eyes stared intently at the slump figure in front of her as Naruko tried to get her breathing back to normal.

"You sure...put up a tough fight...teme." Naruko spoke with a ragged breath, a small drip of sweat making it's way down her face, mixing with the semi dried blood that was already there. Despite all this there was still a small smirk on her face as she looked down upon her opponent.

The slumped down figure finally looked up at the woman, his eyes hatefully glaring into hers. The red iris spun with what looked to be three commas planted on. The sharingan. Now considering there was not to many Uchiha left in the world, this person could only be of the select few. The most obvious being that of Sasuke Uchiha.

His clothes were in a ragged state as well, more so then Naruko's. He had burn marks across his pasty pretty boy face and his right eye was closed to keep the blood that was pouring out of his head from getting in. His sword sheath hung from his hip, empty. No sword was seen around the battle field so one would assume that it was lost during the battle. He spit a glob of blood out from his mouth as he looked at his rival.

"Naruko...you've become so strong So very strong." He grit his teeth, clenching his eyes shut as pain from a previous rasangan shuttered through his body.

Naruko frowned as her breathing regulated. She stood up straight, looking down at her friend.

"You're not one for kind words Sasuke. Have you finally gone soft?" She may have been still trying to get a rile out of him but to her he was still acting strange.

"Heh...maybe." He smirked back at her, shakily making it back to his feet with a grunt. "Or maybe it's you who is getting soft."

"Me? Well I'm not sure how bad those eyes of yours have messed you up but _you're_ the one that looks more beat up then me." The blonde spoke with a slight tone of superiority. Her eyes widened however as she saw her friend stumble. She moved quickly, catching his fallen over form with a huff. "Ugh, why are you so heavy you..ugh..teme."

Glancing down at the man in her arms, she shifted him up to get a better view of him. When she received to response Naruko's worries grew.

"Oi! Wake your ass up Sasuke! I didn't fight you just so you could just...slump over...d-dead." Her sentence was interrupted as she felt a throbbing dull feeling in her chest. Looking down she saw what was causing the feeling in the first place. A hand. An entire fist and some forearm was simply sticking through her like it was an everyday occurrence. She tilted her head up to see no Sasuke in her arms anymore but just one piece of paper. The seal that was supposed to cancel out his Genjutsu, her one major weakness.

The hand wrenched out of her with a loud 'squelch' sound and she could only gasp as she fell forward, pathetically hitting the stone floor below her.

"Sasuke..." She managed to get out, tears forming in her eyes. Not tears of pain but tears of sadness. Sasuke chuckled a bit before he responded with a smirk.

"Naruko, you're such a fool. Did you really think that after all this time I would just happily go back to that forsaken village? You may be stronger then me now but the one thing that still separates us are our wits."

Even though she was face down on the ground she could still imagine the smirk that would no doubt be on his lips at this point. Everything began to turn dark as she listened to the teme ramble on about their differences in power. Her eye lids felt heavy and every time she breathed there was an agonizing pain ripping through her wound.

' Is this it? Killed not in battle but by some fucking trick. A trick that I fell for!? ' She thought as she finally closed her eyes, Sasuke's voice getting farther and farther away.

' **Naruko you imbecile!** **You should have used your full power and obliterated that prick off the map! '** A sharp, booming voice shot through her head, the demon finally making itself known. ' **I knew these feelings of yours were going to get us killed one day!'**

' Shut up furball. You're too loud. ' She moaned out in pain, despite it being only a thought.

Despite not being on good relations with the tailed beast before the war, they had really hit it off during the middle of it. They had both wanted to kill Madara Uchiha so that was the first thing that they connected through. They began to talk on days were there was no action and eventually she learned the demons name.

' **Ugh...i told you my name and yet you use that cursed nickname for me human. How many times have I told you to call me Kurama? '** The tone was obviously annoyed but there was hints of sadness in there. Of course the nine tailed fox would never admit easily that he held some feelings for the human.

Naruko allowed a small sad smile to grace her features but even that took quite a bit of strength considering her injury. She truly cared for her giant fuzzball friend and even though she could feel him desperately trying to heal her, she knew it was too late. ' Kurama, stop. We both know that it won't work this time. There's just not enough chakra. The only thing that I can do now is release you...you don't deserve to die due to my mistakes. '

There was a moment of silence before she heard a 'thump' in her head that sounded like someone sitting down. ' **No. I won't escape and leave you to die alone.** '

Naruko sighed internally, expecting this outcome. She was annoyed at how stubborn her friend could be but she was also glad. Glad to have someone to be by as she had her last few moments in the living plain. "Thank you...Kurama..." She spoke out loud, somewhat confusing the Uchiha that was still looking down at her body.

' **No problem Naruko...my friend.** '

And with that, Naruko Uzumaki and the Kyuubi...passed on.

/

It was all white. Everything was completely bleached white, nothing seemed to have color. Naruko opened up her eyes but quickly shut them again due to the brightness. Slowly peeking an eye out and then the other, she attempted to readjust her eyes to the bright...room?

"Where the hell am I?" She moaned out in slight pain, standing up from the white floor. She looked down and her eyes widened at the sight of her chest. Everything was fixed! No wound, no cut up hair, no ripped jumpsuit! She even felt great and healthy, ready for another battle."I wonder where I am though. The afterlife maybe?" She muttered to herself, putting a finger to her lip in thought.

The quietness of the white room/world was interrupted as a simple chime sounded out from behind her. Her ninja senses kicking in, she whirled around, imaginary kunai in hand (She seemed to have lost all her weapons. Hmm…) and ready to fight.

 _{Error! Save Data corrupted. Would you like to start a New Game?}_

 _{Yes / No}_

What greeted Naruko was the sight of a rectangular box with those words plastered on it, floating at eye level. The light blue box was giving off significant light as the floor beneath it was tinted with the same light blue color. The ' _Yes'_ and ' _No'_ were below it, an entire separate entity that seemed to be made of the same blue material, although they seemed to be bulging out more, begging to be pushed. The words were a dark black, the complete opposite of the whiteness around her. The ' _Error!_ ' message however was giving off a dark crimson red that kept flashing every couple of seconds. Taking all this information in, Naruko could only utter the smartest thing she could think.

"….Eh?"

Scratching her head she moved a bit closer to the box, a little less threatened by it, the light illuminating on her face.

"Save Data...corrupted? The hell does that mean?" She wondered aloud, scratching her head as it tilted to the side in confusion. Suddenly the box made another chime as the text changed, which had Naruko freaking out as she backed up slightly.

 _{Save Data from previous save state corrupted. No restoration available. Would you like to start a new game?}_

 _{Yes / No}_

' Previous save state? As in...my previous life!? ' She thought as her eyes widened. It was a silly thought in all honestly but Naruko was famous for have many silly thoughts that turned out to be right. ' If that's true then...a-a new game! As in I can start my life over!? ' Her mouth was agape at the thought. If what she thought was true then she could go back. She could right the wrongs of her past! She could...she could save so many people…

Naruko quickly pushed all her thoughts away not wanting to get her hopes up for nothing as she reached up, slightly hesitating in doing so. It was so surreal to think that this simple blue box would have that much power. Her finger hovered over the ' _Yes_ ' button like box before her thoughts turned to the other answer. What if she chose no? Would she be able to leave this white place and sleep peacefully with all her friends that she had lost previously? Shaking her head once more in an attempt to clear her mind, she looked on in determination as her finger jutted forward at amazing speed. She was going to press ' _Yes_ '! She would go back and fix it all! This was her duty as the child of prophecy!

...well that is until her finger went right through the box, a clear static forming where she had touched it.

"Eh? What gives!? Why can't I press ' _Yes_ '?" She yelled out loud, a small pout gracing her features. She was about to try again but after uttering the word 'Yes', the screen quickly changed into something different. ' Must be voice activated then…' Naruko then took a look at the new screen, eager to know more about this mysterious power.

 _{New Game}_

 _{Please enter your name.}_

She smiled as she stood up a bit straighter, puffing out her chest with pride. "Naruko Uzumaki!" She yelled out in glee at the thought of being able to live again.

 _{ **Naruto Ezumadi** Entered. Is this correct?}_

She read the name on the screen and gained a tick mark at the horrible mess up. "No it's not my name you piece of trash! My names Naru-KO U-ZU-MA-KI! With a U." She grumbled at the box as it quickly changed to a new screen.

 _{ **Naruko Uzumaki** Entered. Is this correct?}_

She nodded to herself, reading over the name on the box before speaking 'Yes' in a clear firm voice.

 _{Player **Naruko Uzumaki** , please choose 5 traits to began your journey.}_

Speedily reading through the text, Naruko had to wonder what choosing a trait had to do with being reborn. ' I mean, a lot of my instructors had many perverted traits to their personalities although I wouldn't count that as something you could rely on in battle…' She had a frown on her face as she thought of some traits to seemingly give herself. Just as she started to think of some, the box in front of her changed into a huge wall in the blink of an eye, the entire thing filled with words. A look of bewilderment came to her face as she looked at all the different things on the board. Skimming over the different stuff, she made her selections.

 _{ Chakra Enhancement: Your chakra becomes more potent and stronger}_

 _{ Survivalist: You make the most out of things and it is easier to survive in the wild}_

 _{ Jinchuuriki (Kyuubi): When you were born one of the tailed beasts were sealed inside you}_

 _{ Quick Thinker: On the battlefield it's sometimes hard to make decisions. You don't have this problem}_

 _{ Chakra Monster: You have an unnatural amount of chakra that flows through you. Put it to good use}_

 _{Are these correct?}_

Finally done and satisfied with her choices, she said 'Yes' and continued to the next screen. Before Naruko could take a look at it, she heard a voice for the first time in what seemed like forever.

' **Kit!? Are we alive!?** ' The familiar voice boomed throughout her mind.

Smiling happily, she clasped hands together in delight. "Kurama! You're back!" She screamed out loud out of sheer happiness. The beast mentally nodded though his confusion was evident. ' **Not that I'm not happy to be back and all but...how? Care to fill me in brat? '**. Naruko nodded at that thought and began to explain everything in as much detail as she could, hoping that the fearsome demon could enlighten her on this box.

' **Well I may not have any clue on what that screen is but** **it looks like something like a video game. The kind your friend Kiba used to play.** **Also I** **f it brought ME back to life, I would say it's extremely** **powerful. Proceed with caution kit. '**

Him using the affectionate name that he had given her a while back put another smile on her face as she nodded looking back to the screen. Filling out the rest of the simple stuff, she finally came to her review.

 _{REVIEW}_

 _{Name: Naruko Uzumaki}_

 _{Clan: The Uzumaki Clan}_

 _{Traits: Chakra Enhancement, Survivalist, Jinchuuriki (Kyuubi), Quick Thinker, and Chakra Monster}_

 _{Class: Shinobi (Academy Student)}_

 _{Skills: Develop during the game}_

 _{Stats: Develop during the game}_

 _{Done?}_

Nodding to herself once again as she skimmed over the review, she uttered out the final word that she would say in this white room. "Done." And her vision was enveloped in brightness.

 _/_

 _{Welcome to you world. Please have fun and if you need any help simply open the help menu. Thank you again for playing!}_

The message hung over Naruko as she lay in bed and she groaned in displeasure from the bright light. From the looks of it, it was still early morning so her room was conveniently dark. Easy on the eyes. But the stupid messenger just HAD to brighten up the room some more. She sighed as she sat up in bed before noticing something was off.

' Hmm something isn't right… ' Getting off the bed, the messenger following her from a distance, she looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped as she saw someone she didn't recognize. Shoulder length red hair, deep purple eyes that were slightly squinting, and a cute childish face all attached to a kids body.

' I knew that I would most likely be put back a few years but...isn't this pushing it? I mean I'm a freaking kid again! Not to mention...who the hell am I!? '

' **I think I can explain that kid. You see, when a game starts, you usually always start at a set point in the game. For 'your' game, it seems that set point was at the beginning of your academy days. I guess you should be lucky it wasn't when you were born… '** The fox said in a knowing and superiority tone.

 **' Your appearance however is another issue. You look more like your mother this time around, chubby face and all. Maybe it's just random? Genetics can be like that. '**

She was about to respond when there was another chime above her. Looking up, she read from the Messenger.

 _{Due to your clan ' Uzumaki' and your traits Chakra Enhancement and Chakra Monster, you have unlocked the following skills.}_

 _{Adamantine Sealing Chains}_

 _{Fuinjutsu basics}_

 _{For more info on these skills, please open up the skill menu and select one.}_

Naruko looked on in interest at these so called 'Skills' that were now hers. She knew what both of them were but never learned them back in her past life. Maybe this time around she would get new techniques! She was about to try and find this skill menu before another chime sounded through her room.

 _{Due to your trait Jinchuuriki (Kyuubi), you have unlocked the following skills.}_

 _{First Tail Transformation}_

 _{ Jinchuuriki's Claws}_

 _{For more info on these skills, please open up the skill menu and select one.}_

Smiling at the new information she got, Naruko began to try and find the skill menu before it was time to leave for the academy. Finally she remembered that she could simply say the word and it would activate, therefore she said "Menu!"

 _{Which menu would you like to access?}_

 _{Character Overview}_

 _{Items}_

 _{Traits}_

 _{Skills}_

 _{Options}_

 _{Help}_

Smirking at her smarts, she quickly uttered out "Skills." She figured that once she got home, she would check out options and help but for now she should see what she had in terms of strength. Another menu opened up much like the previous one but this time with a list of her skills. "Hmm...I wonder what kind of information I could get out of this. This could help out in the long run!" She grinned and then yelled out "Jinchuuriki's Claws!"

 _{ Jinchuuriki's Claws: Can only be used in one of your Transformed states. Can only be used by people who are Jinchuuriki's.}_

 _{Description: During a Jinchuuriki's transformation, the player may use some of their special chakra points to form simple claws around the hands and feet of the player. These claws carry the effect Demonic Poison and may be used to poison the target's chakra.}_

 _{Cost: 15 special chakra points (SCP)}_

 _{Level: 1}_

 _{XP needed to level up: 500 XP}_

Reading through the skill she could defiantly see the possibilities starting to rack up at all the different skills. Not to mention that since these skills just seemed to be techniques, she could probably make her own skill! Grinning at that thought, she began to get ready.

"Close" Naruko said and with that the menu and even the messenger disappeared. She didn't even panic at that because she knew that she would just have to say "Open" to get it to appear again. She was getting the hang of it!

Passing by the mirror, Naruko couldn't help but admire her new self. Before she had looked pretty tomboyish with the exception of her long blonde her but now she just looked absolutely adorable! Posing in the mirror she giggled and brushed her hair out of her face when it got in the way.

Kurama rolled his eyes as he saw what his container was doing before noticing something above her head. ' **Hey brat. Once you're done shamelessly admiring yourself, maybe you should check out that bar above your head. '**

"Hmm? What bar?" Looking up above her head she noticed a few things that were floating above her head. There was a green bar and right below it there was a blue bar. Something called a LV was in a circle in the corner of one of the bars. "Interesting...interesting." She muttered with a smirk. Obviously this was something with the game but she would just have to figure it out later. Looking over by her bedside, she checked her alarm clock and noticed the time.

"Opps! Got to go or else I'll be late!" She yelled out as she ran out the door, locking it on the way out.

Look out world, because here comes the new and revised Naruko Uzumaki!

/

Character List!

 _Name: Naruko Uzumaki_

 _Level: 1_

 _XP: 0/500_

 _Items: None_

 _Traits: Chakra Enhancement, Survivalist, Jinchuuriki (Kyuubi), Quick Thinker, and Chakra Monster. _

_Skills: Adamantine Sealing Chains, Fuinjutsu Basics, First Tailed Transformation, Jinchuuriki's Claws._

 _Clan: Uzumaki_

 _Class: Shinobi (Academy Student)_

 _Stats: Hp: 50 Cp: 100 SCP: 50 Str: 7 Chr: 6 Agi: 6 Lk: 2 End: 7 Int: 4_

 _Key:_

 _Hp = Health Points_

 _Cp = Chakra Points_

 _SCP = Special Chakra Points_

 _Str = Strength_

 _Chr = Charisma_

 _Agi = Agility_

 _Lk = Luck_

 _End = Endurance_

 _Int = Intelligence_

Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed my first ever chapter/prologue. I most defiantly enjoyed it and It would be great if you guys did too! Although I plan for the chapters to be longer then this one. Remember! Suggestions are most defiantly welcome. Psst btw, I don't have a beta reader and I hate to go over stuff that I just wrote. Please tell me any mistakes that I made and I'll fix them. Thank you again! Bye!


	2. Chapter 1 - Academy Days

**A/N:** Wow! Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews! I truly appreciate all the responses I have gotten and such. It really helps my motivation if even one person reads my stories and since so many people have it motivated me to use all my free time to write another chapter. Thanks again and I'll answer some **reviews** now.

 **TheBeauty** _– Yup me too! There will defiantly be some action in it as well. What good would the stats be if they weren't used for something!_

 **ThunderClaw03** _– I haven't thought about a pairing and right now I'm not to sure if I'm good at writing romance stories. If Naruko does get paired eventually then it would just be a minor romance as it's not the primary focus of the story._

 **Raijinfairy** _– Thank you for the interest! I will most defiantly continue!_

– _Wow! Thanks for all you put into that review! I'll make sure I don't make Naruko too OP and as I have stated above, I'm just not too sure about pairings. Also the adamantium chain's will have it's limitations for a while. You'll see what I mean in maybe the next chapter._

 **MysticSpider** _– Thanks for your input! I'll see about updating the last chapter so I can fix those simple mistakes. My bad Lol._

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto. Never have, never will.

On to the story!

 **Chapter 1 – Academy Days**

/

"You're late."

The blunt and unamused tone that escaped Iruka was to be expected when Naruko entered the classroom. Every eye was on the new girl that had just burst through the sliding doors and one thought was going through the mind of each student at the moment. Just who was this new girl?

"I'm sorry sensei! I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." She said as she panted a bit from the run. She would have been on time if it wasn't for that random old man and some new found information about the game.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Naruko had just ran out her door and had began to get ready to jump across the roofs like she had done so in the past. However before she could, another message appeared right in front of her._

{Error! Skill, Roof Running is not available. Please unlock the skill before attempting to use it.}

 _Naruko was completely flabbergasted. Even though she remembered how to do the darn thing like it was second nature, she still had to learn the damn skill. Sighing she made her way down the stairs that led to her apartment. "I guess even this system has it's drawbacks. Maybe if I ask sensei about it then I'll be able to start training it. Kami knows I ain't walking everywhere I go!"_

 _Kurama chuckled inside her laying his head down on his paws and closing his eyes. " **Well I'm gonna take a nap. Dying and then waking up alive again, only to get reborn a little while later really takes it out of you. If you figure anything else out, don't hesitate to tell me kit.** " _

_Naruko was now running through the streets making her way to the ninja academy and she nodded at what her friend said. They were a team so she would be sure to inform him of anything that goes down._

 _She passed by a group of adults talking but when they saw her they gave her the 'look' while whispering. The 'look' is something Naruko used to describe the way the people looked at her when she was a child. A mixture of sadness, anger, and regret._

 _' Guess even though somethings have changed like my appearance, other things are still the same. I'll have to keep a lookout on what changed and what didn't in order to plan further ahead. ' She thought, turning the corner around a store._

 _...and slamming right into the open door on the other side._

" _Ow ow ow!" She exclaimed falling on her butt while holding her nose. She may have survived an entire war but that didn't mean she was impervious to pain god dammit!_

" _Oh? Little one, are you alright?" A raspy voice asked her, a hand reaching down to help her up._

" _Yeah yeah, I'm okay. Thank you." She grumbled clasping the others hand and standing up. The redhead then took a good look at the person who helped her. He was a crouching old geezer, wrinkles and all. He had a wooden cane in his left hand that kept him from falling and a pair of reading glasses hung from his neck. He had a calm and gentle gaze, much different from the other people that looked at her and he was dressed in a plain t-shirt and shorts._

 _Dusting herself off, she heard the raspy voice again. "Well if you are alright...would you mind doing a little favor for me? It's a simple one really."_

 _Before she could decide a familiar noise made itself known._

{Quest: Simple Delivery.}

{Time Limit: 1 day}

{Accept? Yes / No}

 _Humming in thought, she realized that a quest is a lot like a mission, something she was already used too. Also If she had the entire day to deliver some package then it would be a piece of cake. "What do I get if I do you little favor old man?"_

 _He laughed, a scratchy laugh that made her think just how much this guy smoked when he was younger. "Bluntness. I like that kid. First off, all I want done is for this box to be taken to a friend of mine. He's on the other side of the village unfortunately and these old bones just won't make it I'm afraid. So if you can deliver this then I'll give you some money and a coupon for my shop. How's that sound?"_

{Reward: XP, 100 ryo and a twenty five percent off coupon at "Kanda's Goods"}

" _You got a deal old man! Yes, I'll accept your quest!"_

 _He looked at her a little strangely but shrugged his shoulders, muttering something about kids these days. "Just come back here and get the package when your ready to deliver it. Take care young one."_

 _(Flashback End)_

And that was the reason that she had been late. On the way here she had checked her menus again and found that there was a newly unlocked menu called "Quests". It seemed that she would also unlock different aspects of the game throughout time, even different menus.

"Would you care to introduce yourself to the class that you just disturbed young lady?" This came not from Iruka but from the future traitor Mizuki. There was a bitter tone woven into his voice so Naruko figured that he was the same as last time as well. Rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment, she turned towards the class that were whispering to themselves. Grinning happily she introduced herself with sweet voice. "Hello everyone. My name is Naruko Uzumaki. Please take care of me." she finished with a bow.

Iruka sighed and pointed at a random spot. "Just sit over there so we can get started Naruko. Also, try not to be late again. It's to becoming for a ninja to be late all the time."

Naruko giggled in her mind, knowing that somewhere in the village a certain scarecrow was sneezing into his little perverted book. Making her way up the stairs, she saw that her spot was next to Shikamaru and Choji. She gave a little wave and sat down next to them, Shika giving a small nod and Choji waving back with a slight blush. ' He always was a little shy with girls when we were younger ' Naruko thought.

"Alright class since it's your first day we're just going to go over the basic schedule for the rest of the year. After that we'll have an exercise that _should_ allow you to get to know your peers a little better." Iruka said with a smile as he read the paper on his clipboard. Passing out the schedule, he began to talk about what they would be learning and such. Since Naruko already lived through this once, she had no reason to listen again and therefore decided to take a look around the room.

It was really odd seeing all her old friends back in their kid bodies but it also made her happy being able to see them all again. She had lost a few people in the war and the people who had survived had lost their innocence. Looking over she had noticed Sakura fawning over Sasuke like she had always done before and Sasuke being his usual grumpy self. Though he didn't seem to be to bad. ' Must be the fact that his clan hadn't been wiped out yet. ' She thought.

 _{Due to your observations around you, you have unlocked the skill Discover.}_

She tilted her head at that in confusion. So she could develop skills just by doing normal things done daily? She was wondering what this skill was so she sneaked a glance at Shika while whispering "Discover."

 _{Name: Shikamaru Nara}_

 _{Age: 9}_

 _{The Nara clan heir.}_

 _{If you wish to find out more, level your skill Discover.}_

' So this skill seems to allow me to see information I shouldn't see. Wow, this might be real useful! I should practice leveling this when I get the time. '

Unknown to her, Shikamaru had noticed her staring at him and he narrowed his eyes at the red head in confusion. He sighed and rolled his eyes, looking back at the teacher lazily however, thinking it to be too troublesome to get involved with the girl.

"Okay class! Now that we got the current schedule over with why don't we get started with our little activity. You all will be given a number and according to your number, that's the group you will go to. There will be four groups of six. Once you all get to your groups, you are to get to know your group. Understood?"

Naruko vaguely remembered this exercise when she was younger, her being paired with Sasuke, Sakura, and three others that she didn't remember the name of. Civilians most likely.

 _{Mandatory Quest Activated: Meet and Greet.}_

 _{Time Limit: Class Period.}_

 _{Rewards: XP and a New Menu.}_

Naruko's eyes lit with glee at the prospect of another menu being added. So far each menu had it's own cool little features and this one would as well. Not to mention she learned a new thing with quests. Apparently there were mandatory ones that she HAD to take. Meh, at least she would get a reward out of it.

Picking up the piece of paper that Iruka gave her she read her number out loud, drawing some heads. "Number three!" She exclaimed.

Some time passed and eventually everyone had a number and were whispering between each other. Naruko waited at her desk, tapping her fingers across the desk in boredom.

A hand slammed down on her desk and she flinched back in surprise, not expecting it. Looking up she noticed who it was. ' Of course it was him. ' She thought, rolling her eyes.

"Hey there! Names Kiba and this here is Akamaru! Say hi boy." The boy yelled out, flashing a grin. Then a dog popped out from inside his jacket. The dog was extremely small and looked to be only a couple weeks old. However since Nindogs were breaded to be strong, they became independent from their mothers early on and more dependent on their masters. The small dog gave a small bark.

Naruko gave a small smile and reached over to pet the dog while greeting the boy. "Nice to meet you Kiba, Akamaru. You can call me Naruko." She gave a small giggle when Akamaru started licking her hand.

Kiba blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Ha, yeah I'm pretty sure the entire class knows your name by now. With you coming in the class so abruptly and all. Anyways, my number's three so I guess we are in the same group."

Naruko nodded and watched as he took a seat in front of her. There was a little more waiting before she noticed that Shikamaru wasn't moving. Leaning over slightly, she peaked at his number and saw that it was a three as well. ' Well, there's half of our group. Where is the rest? ' She wondered.

"U-um is this g-group three?" A stuttering voice alerted her to a presence to her left. Looking over she saw one of her good friends from the past.

"Hinata? You got this group too? Sweet! I got a group full of chicks!" Kiba exclaimed pumping his fists in happiness.

"Would you keep it down dog breath, I'm trying to sleep here." Shikamaru lazily turned his head looking at the rest of the group as Hinata sat by Kiba, quietly giggling at him.

"Aw man! We got lazy bones in our group!" Kiba yelled out. Hinata let the two boys argue and decided to introduce herself to the redhead. Shika eventually introduced himself as well before putting his head back down just as two other people, a boy and a girl, came to the desks.

The boy looked as normal as a boy could get. Fair skin, brown hair, and brown eyes that were hidden behind a pair of square glasses. He had freckles decorating his face and arms and had a look of uncertainty on his face as he made his way over to the group.

The girl on the other hand had more defining features. The first and most obvious was her bright blue hair. The second was her height. Even though they were all nine years old, she still towered over everyone else. Combined with her emerald green eyes and slightly pale skin, it made her look a bit exotic. A look of indifference was plastered on her face.

"Hello. This is group three right? Good, let's start with introductions." The bluenette said as she sat down next to them. "My name is Asuka. No last name. Next" The now known Asuka said bluntly, free of emotion. The boy looked a bit nervous as he scratched his cheek.

"Um my name's Toka Kanda. Nice to meet you all!" He said, getting a bit louder at the end as he bowed deeply.

Asuka and Kiba rolled their eyes at him while Hinata and Naruko gave a small wave. Shikamaru just ignored them all.

After everyone was acquainted with each other Naruko got an idea on how to get to know each other. They still had thirty minutes left to learn about each other so she thought that they should make the most out of their time. "Hey how about we each give our likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies? It should help us learn more about each other." (Although she already knew stuff about her friends.)

Asuka seemed to think this over before nodding in acceptance. "That seems doable. Why not go first Naruko-san."

Naruko grinned internally as she gave an eye smile, one that was like her old Sensei's. "Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… never really thought about it. As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies."

The group dead panned at that, Kiba even falling to floor comically before standing up and glaring at her. "That didn't tell us anything about you!"

Naruko giggled and looked at him eye smiling, not giving a response. Oh how fun it was to mess with them. Now she knew why Kakashi did it so often!

Everyone then started to introduce themselves and Naruko just glazed over everyone of her friends as they spoke. After all she already knew these things. When it came back around to Asuka and Toka however, she listened intently.

"Some of my hobbies include woodwork and helping around my grandpa's shop. I like sweet foods and reading. I don't like it when people act fake. My dream is to be a good ninja so that I can make my family and village proud." Toka spoke with a smile. Asuka nodded as she began.

"I like to train and research different weapon types. I dislike genjutsu and people who use it. My hobby and dreams are personal." She said stoically. If she wore some shades then one would think she was an Aburame.

Nodding at the small tid bit's of information she noticed that their wasn't much time left in class and since this was the first day they would get out early. A small ding alerted her to the messenger that appeared above her.

 _{Mandatory Quest: Meet and Greet Complete!}_

 _{Rewards: 200 XP, New Menu Unlocked!}_

Quietly whispering to open up her menus she saw the new one right below quests. ' Relationships? ' Naruko thought questioningly. That was a weird menu if she did say so herself. Opening it up she scanned over the new menu as everyone else was talking between each other.

 _{Relationships}_

 _{Which relationship would you like to access?}_

 _{Shikamaru Nara}_

 _{Hinata Hyuga}_

 _{Kiba Inuzuka}_

 _{Asuka ?}_

 _{Toka Kanda}_

"Toka Kanda." She whispered hoping that he wouldn't hear her. Another ding sounded off as the messenger switched to a different page.

 _{Toka Kanda}_

 _{Status: Acquaintance}_

 _{Skills given when in party: Item Doubler and Exploding Efficiency.}_

 _{Item Doubler will duplicate any item that the player has in his/her personnel. Exploding Efficiency causes explosives to be twice as big and twice as fast at activating}_

 _{In order to increase the effect of these skills, please increase your relationship status.}_

"When he's in the party? What's that mean?" She muttered out loud tapping her chin in confusion.

"In the party? Do you play video games Naruko?! Man you just keep getting better and better!" Kiba yelled out as he leaned forward into her face a bit. Scooting back Naruko gave a strained awkward chuckle at how Kiba was acting. He hadn't been acted like this last time so why was he doing it now? It then occurred to her what he said.

"Wait, did you say video games?" Of course Kiba would know more about this then herself. He played those games everyday when they were kids! "Say Kiba do you know what a party is in these games that you play? I um, uh, want to start getting into them you see but I need help getting started. Would you mind helping me out sometime." She gave him the most innocent face she could as she.

"Yahoo! Sure thing Naruko-Chan! Now to answer your question on what a party is, it's basically your traveling companions. A party is really just another name for your team. In most games you can only have a limited amount of people in your party at a time."

Toka looked over at the duo and spoke up himself, adjusting his glasses. "Parties may also give you buffs or different abilities when you are in the same group. There are even some games where you can do a special attack together with a specific party member." Kiba looked over at the boy in surprise, not figuring that anyone else in the ninja academy knew as much as he did.

Toka realized that he spoke up and scratched his cheek again, something that looked to be a habit of his. "Ah sorry. It's just that I play some games every now and then so I have some knowledge on them."

"Really? That's cool man! So what kind of class do you play normally?" The sole red head of the group drowned out the rest of the conversation as she thought about this party concept. If everyone had different skills that she would obtain then it didn't really matter who her teammates were this time since they would all have useful abilities by the looks of it. One thing was for sure, she would need to increase her relationship status with the people who she thinks will be her teammates.

Soon enough the bell rang and everyone started filing out. Kiba, Hinata and Shika all said their goodbyes and Asuka just nodded in her direction as she walked out. As Naruko left, she saw that Toka was just slightly behind her. Paying it no mind she continued to walk peacefully, intending to go pick up the package at the shop.

Arriving at the shop she heard a confused voice behind her. "Naruko-san? Why are you at my grandpa's shop?" She turned around only to find Toka. She mentally smacked herself at not realizing sooner that his last name was Kanda and that was the name of the shop. ' Ugh I really need to pay more attention to my surroundings. ' She thought as she gave the boy a smile.

"Ah, well before I got to class, your grandpa gave me a qu- uh an errand to complete. Haha yeah I just have to deliver a small package to the other side of the village." She quickly caught herself before saying quest.

"Oh! The small brown package? I'll go get it for you Naruko-san!" He happily said as he ran into the store. He quickly came back out with the same small box that she had seen this morning. "Here you are Naruko-san. The delivery address is on the box."

Naruko nodded and bid her farewell. She wanted to get this over with so she could explore the rest of her menu functions. Running down the street, she made her way to the address.

/

Knocking on the door, Naruko hunched a bit forward as she regained her breath. She may have had near unlimited stamina in her pass life but she was a kid again. Only nine years old, so she would have to make sure and increase that.

The door opened slightly and an eye popped out, looking down at her in suspicion. "Who's there? Who are you?" A gruff tone asked.

"You ordered a package? I'm here to deliver it."

"What!? I specificity asked Gerome to come and give it to me! Why is he sending a child like you?" The man yelled out in surprise. He shook his head and then closed the door before unlocking it fully, allowing her to see the man.

He was a big burly man that wore some black pants, a long sleeve white shirt and a blacksmiths apron. His hair was a mess and It looked as if he had stayed up all night as his eyes were droopy. There was a bushy beard beginning to grow across his face, the same color as his hair, black.

Handing over the box, Naruko bowed slightly and then turned around to leave. When she turned however she saw three adults smirking down at her. "Well what do we have here? A little demon found it's way into a cage..." The man's tone was malicious and slightly slurred, making it seem that he was a under the influence.

Naruko narrowed her eyes but before she could get a word out the presumed blacksmith stepped in front of her. "You boy's wouldn't happen to be after this would you?" The man said, holding out what was in the box. They looked to be simple metal greaves that were a bit shortened. There was the leaf village symbol engraved into it and a small gem in the middle of the entire thing. Overall it looked like a work of art.

The three men in front of her laughed in an arrogant tone. "That's right! This little devil is just a little bonus to our find. Now hand over the greaves! They should fetch a high price if we were to sell it to a different village." One of the men yelled out. ' Oh, so it seems that these people work in the illegal trading business. I heard about it when I was younger but never got involved. So it was true that people were selling out secrets and items to different villages… ' Naruko thought.

The blacksmith chuckled before pulling out a hammer and getting into a battle stance. "Ha yeah right. I was afraid that they would send an actual ninja to retrieve these babies but three normals like you I can handle!" He yelled out before taking off running, hammer raised over his head.

The civilians looked surprised at the fact that he would just charge straight at them but they weren't backing down either. One of them charged at the man and threw a punch at the smiths face. He dodged and brought the hammer down on the mans leg, shattering his kneecap. He screamed in pain and fell down as the other two men ran at the smith.

There was a lot of punches thrown but each one seemed to just be absorbed by the bigger man. Naruko was surprised at how much of a beating the blacksmith could take. Soon enough all the civilians were beaten down and the smith was panting. "Heh how's that?" He said as wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Quite a spectacle! Wonderful!" There was a voice to their right as clapping could be heard. "Just...wonderful."

It was another man but this time he was dressed in the gear of a ninja. Small armor padding's littered around his body and a leaf forehead protector around his neck. His blonde hair was slicked back and his eyes had a bit of glee showing. There was a kunai in his hand as he looked at the small battlefield in happiness.

"I knew letting them attack first would be interesting. I just knew it! Thank you Mr. Smith for entertaining me but now I'll have to _kindly_ ask for you too give me the greaves."

The blacksmith looked at him with fearful eyes as he muttered out "Ninja...I'm screwed."

Naruko narrowed her eyes at the blonde man in anger. He didn't seem to be too old, maybe fifteen years old. So either a genin or chunin. She sighed in disappointment when he figured that this boy in front of her was not too old yet still involved in crimes to the village. His punishment would be even more heavy as he's a ninja, a sworn protector.

The blonde ninja stared at the small red head and smirked. "Are you scared little girl? Why not run home and leave this to the grown ups."

Naruko mirrored her smirk as she dropped into a brawling stance. "Nah, I don't think I'm going anywhere." Her first fight was about to begin!

/

Character List!

 _Name: Naruko Uzumaki_

 _Level: 1_

 _XP: 200/500_

 _Items: None_

 _Traits: Chakra Enhancement, Survivalist, Jinchuuriki (Kyuubi), Quick Thinker, and Chakra Monster. _

_Skills: Adamantine Sealing Chains, Fuinjutsu Basics, First Tailed Transformation, Jinchuuriki's Claws, Discover._

 _Clan: Uzumaki_

 _Class: Shinobi (Academy Student)_

 _Stats: Hp: 50 Cp: 100 SCP: 50 Str: 7 Chr: 6 Agi: 6 Lk: 2 End: 7 Int: 4_

Next chapter I'll post all of Naruko's skills with descriptions on them as well as her other stuff she gains. Hope you liked this chapter! As always R&R! Bye!


	3. Chapter 2 - Battle!

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto. Never have, never will.

 **Chapter 2 - Battle!**

/

" **Kit, why do you always get us in these situations!?** "

Naruko couldn't respond as she dodged another kunai that was flung at her. Thankfully she didn't have to worry about it hitting anybody as she and her opponent had moved to a more abandoned district in Konaha. She would have blocked the kunai with one of her own but she only just now realized that she didn't have any in the first place.

"Stop dodging kid and just give up. I'm an experienced genin and you're just a little brat. There's no way for you to beat me!" The blonde ninja yelled at her before chucking another kunai in her direction.

Naruko dived behind a close by dumpster and used it as a shield. Hearing the sharp 'clink' of the kunai embedding itself into the metal dumpster she smirked and jumped out of her place, rounding around and finding that the kunai had indeed stuck itself in the metal. Her smirk grew as she reached for it and pulled it out with ease.

 _{Item gained!}_

 _{Name: Simple Kunai}_

 _{Class: Weapon}_

 _{Dmg: 6-12}_

 _{Equip now? Yes / No}_

"Yes!" She cried out quickly as the genin started to run at her. The kunai disappeared from her left hand and as fast as lightning appeared in her right. She got ready for the genin's incoming onslaught but was confused when the boy stopped suddenly.

"What the hell was that just now? You have ninja experience brat!?" He called out to her as he frowned.

Naruko chose not to speak in the midst of battle. She may have been loud and somewhat annoying outside of one but during a battle she would have to be able to hear everything and understand her opponent without distractions. ' Hmm understand my opponent… ' She thought as she started at the boy.

An idea came to her and she quietly whispered Discover. Just as she had thought, a list of small statistics showed up, all concerning her opponent.

 _{Name: Hiroji Minama}_

 _{Clan: N/A}_

 _{Age: 16}_

 _{Status: Enemy}_

 _{Description: Hiroji is limited to the amount of jutsu's he can use and most of them are just academy jutsu's. He is of civilian blood and therefore does not have much chakra.}_

 _{If you wish to find out more, level your skill Discover.}_

While the info was helpful, it still confused her to see more information on him then on Shikamaru.

" **It's most likely due to the fact that our enemy here is clan less. I assume that your skill Discover differs between people. Stronger more prestigious people will be harder to discover and lesser unknown people will be easier.** " Kurama announced as he watched what happened to his container. He was honestly surprised that she had discovered such a skill this early but wasn't complaining. He was however looking for any drawbacks on the skill but so far he couldn't see any.

The man now known as Hiroji was still in deep thought as he started at the girl, completely oblivious of the skill she just used.

' If this girl has ninja experience then killing her won't be as simple as I thought. While I would get in huge trouble for killing a civilian I would get in even bigger trouble for killing a potential soldier. ' Frowning at that thought he began to come up with a plan. ' I'll just knock her out then and then i'll go get the greaves. Yeah, that's what I'll do! '

With renowned vigor the sixteen year old sprinted up to the girl and quickly threw a punch. Naruko, not expecting this, could only put up her kunai as a weak defense from the attack. She managed to cut him slightly but the rest of his punch followed through as she was knocked back a few feet.

' Fast! Why is he so fast!? Not to mention strong...' She thought in astonishment. Her confidence in her own abilities were lacking now. She heard an annoyed grunt come from her subconsciousness as she managed to roll out of the way from an ax kick that the boy sent at her.

" **While you have the knowledge of your old abilities and the battle experience from a war, neither of those things can make up for your nine year old body. Your old body was tuned in so that your eyes could follow and keep up with fast attacks. Your body was also toughened up due to all the hits you took before. But now...now you have an entirely new body. A new body that you must tune again.** " The Kyuubi explained, narrowing his eyes at Hiroji from inside the seal.

' Shit...okay thanks Kurama. '

Getting to her feet quickly she began think of strategies to use against her opponent. While Kurama said her battle experience couldn't win this battle she believed him to be wrong. She had fought many opponent's stronger then her and Naruko had always come out on top. The genin looked over at her and smirked, flicking the small amount of blood that she had caused onto the ground.

In another burst of speed he shot forward and began to throw punches at the red head, each one barley missing her. She saw a couple openings that she could take if only she had been faster. Suddenly he dropped down and used a leg sweep to try and trip her. Instead she also dropped down and pointed her kunai in the direction at which his leg was coming from.

"Shit! You little brat!" He yelled out as the kunai dug deep into his flesh. Luckily Hiroji didn't have much armor on, even for a genin.

Jumping back a bit he smirked slightly at the girl, confusing her slightly. Her eyes widened however as he reached down. "Just now realizing that you lost your weapon kid?" He shook his head in mock disappointment and his smirk widened. "You'll never become a ninja if you lose such an important thing."

Naruko began to sweat lightly and she grasped air when her hand tried to clench over her missing weapon.

 _{Simple Kunai Unequipped}_

She sighed slightly as she knew that there was one other way to defeat her opponent. A certain skill that she had been avoiding to use it this fight. Naruko had hoped that she would be strong enough to take down a simple genin without any of her offensive skills, not to mention each one seemed to be a bit too strong.

Her Jinchuuriki skills were out of the question. She didn't want people screaming bloody murder over the fact that she used some of the furball's chakra. She couldn't use her Fuinjutsu without the proper supplies so that left one skill left.

"How many times must you make me repeat myself you mute! Give. Up. You may have some skill and natural instincts but that's all you have going for you." Hiroji called out, slowly walking up to her. When he got into a good distance, he burst out into speed, rearing back his fist. "I'll finish it with this blow!"

Naruko just stood there and watched as he ran up to her. Hiroji assumed she was frozen in fear but instead it was because she was reading.

{Skill: Adamantine Sealing Chains}

{Cost: 50 Cp}

Nodding her head slightly she watched as the man closed in on the distance before uttering the first thing that the man had heard from her the entire battle.

"Adamantine Sealing Chains!"

Hiroji had been on so many missions outside of the village and encountered many enemies. Most of them were weak but some of them had used strong jutsu to attack his team. But this...this mass of orange glowing chains that erupted from a nine year old girl. He had never seen anything like it.

So amazed at the sight of the chains, the thought of dodging the chains had completely left him. One after the other they smacked into him with outstanding force sending him skidding back. When he finally regained his senses he had been wrapped up and was currently ascending into the air. He tried to yell out but found that the chains had wrapped around his mouth as well.

His stomach dropped however when he felt an amazing shift in speed. Going up had been slow but coming down had been different…

Pain erupted throughout his entire being and he screamed out. His legs were numb, no doubt broken, and his arm was flowing with blood from the force of smashing into the ground. Finally the chains retracted and he watched in pain as the little red head collopsed.

Hiroji reached for a kunai with his arm that had escaped the ordeal unscathed. Maybe it was his lucky day after all! That was until his saw a shadow loom over him. Looking up his eyes widened in fear.

"Light's out." A gruff voice whispered, one that belonged to the blacksmith from earlier. He had the metal greaves on as well as some gloves with metal plating on them. He brought his fist back and slammed it down on the genin.

Hiroji concluded that he would be nicer to kids from now on.

/

Beep!

 _{Fully Rested!}_

 _{Hp, Cp, and SCP restored}_

 _{Would you like to save? Yes / No}_

Naruko groggily opened her eyes and read the message with less vigor then usual. She muttered a yes as she blinked, trying to adjust to the bright light in the room. It looked very familiar to her and she knew exactly where she was. Not that she liked it. A Hospital.

 _{Save Successful!}_

 _{New Save spot unlocked!}_

 _{Konaha Hospital}_

The red head groaned and rolled over. ' How did I end up here? Any idea Kurama? '

" **You used too much chakra and passed out from exhaustion. Using those chains of yours cost you half of your chakra not to mention that your discover skill most likely uses up some chakra as well. After you passed out that blacksmith guy carried you here. Speaking of which you should check your night table.** " Kurama said.

Looking over to her right where the lamp was, she noticed a small box next to it with a small card. Picking up the card, she read it over in her head.

 _Dear Girl_

 _Thank you for everything you did for me and Mr. Kanda. It was a simple delivery but even after delivering the greaves, you still protected them and more importantly, your client. You saved my life kid and therefore I have informed Mr. Kanda to improve your reward. Not to mention I'm giving you my own little present for protecting me. If you ever want some weapons made, you know where to find me. You are gonna be one bright ninja kid._

 _\- Sincerely Mr. Smith, the Blacksmith._

Naruko deadpanned at his redundant namebut shook her head as she looked over to the package. Opening it up, she found a pair of gloves, the same that Kakashi had worn when she had first met him. Smiling happily she began to try and slip them on before a notification popped up.

 _{Item Obtained!}_

 _{Name: Steel Ninja Gloves}_

 _{Class: Armor}_

 _{Unable to equip. Must be level four.}_

Naruko sighed as she stuffed them in her bag, watching as they went into her inventory.

"Character Overview" She said as she sat up. At least she was feeling nice and rested now. Not to mention she got a nice item.

 _{Name: Naruko Uzumaki}_

 _{Level: 3}_

 _{XP: 150/2000}_

 _{Items Equipped: Civilian Clothes and Basic Ninja Sandles.}_

 _{Traits: Chakra Enhancement, Survivalist, Jinchuuriki (Kyuubi), Quick Thinker, and Chakra Monster. _

_Skills: Adamantine Sealing Chains, Fuinjutsu Basics, First Tailed Transformation, Jinchuuriki's Claws , Discover.}_

 _{Clan: Uzumaki}_

 _{Class: Shinobi (Academy Student)}_

 _{Stats: Hp: 100 Cp: 150 SCP: 100 Str: 7 Chr: 6 Agi: 6 Lk: 2 End: 7 Int: 4}_

 _{10 Stat points available to use!}_

Naruko tilted her head sideways and began to wonder what the stat points were before she noticed that she had gained two levels. Smiling happily she decided to find out more about the stat points. After learning what each abbreviation meant, she began to spend all her points, putting most into End and Int.

 _{Stats: Hp: 100 Cp: 150 SCP: 100 Str: 11 Chr: 6 Agi: 8 Lk: 2 End: 11 Int: 4}_

This was now her stats and she sure was proud of them.

She was interrupted however when the door opened up and in walked her jiji...the third hokage. There was a serious expression on his face as he exhaled some smoke from his pipe.

"Naruko-chan...we need to talk."

/

A/N: Oh gosh! Sorry this one is so short. I actually sprained my finger and it slightly hurts every now and then when I typed so I wanted to take a break. The next one will be extra long so be ready for that!

As always R&R and thanks for reading. Bye!


End file.
